The Daily Life of Lucy Heartifilia
by LucatheMuffinBoss
Summary: Summary: AU Lucy Heartifilia has two brothers and one little sister. She lives with her mom and two of her cousins as well. Lucy has great friends, and a weird sense of style, but her life was wanted and unwanted at the same time. Why? She hates her two-timing father. Based on LunaNinjaKitty's Life
1. Chapter 1

**The muffin prince is at your service. Luna will be posted a new chapter of her fanfiction today and I have an account now… to write about her life more. :) Anyway, start reading and remember this is all Luna's life, but in a Fairy Tail way. **

**Summary: AU Lucy Heartifilia has two brothers and one little sister. She lives with her mom and two of her cousins as well. Lucy has great friends, and a weird sense of style, but her life was wanted and unwanted at the same time. Why? She hates her father.**

Chapter 1

_**Normal Point-of-View**_

One of Lucy's eyes fluttered open. It was blurry, and Sting was in front of her smiling.

"Morning."

Lucy got up and rubbed her eyes lazily. She growled, even though it was Friday.

"Make it quick. Levy and Natsu are waiting outside with their boards."

"Right."

Lucy took the glasses off of her desk and went to the bathroom.

"Stay out, pervert." She warned and closed the door. Lucy sighed and turned the water on to brush her teeth and take a shower. After she showered, she checked her braces one more time and put on her usual white hat. Today, she wore a white shirt that had a picture of a panda in a Domo hat, black skinny jeans, and white converses.

"Ready."

"Grab your board."

"I know."

"Rogue was asking me a bunch of questions and Nami kept calling me her 'brother-in-law'."

Lucy laughed, "I'm only sixteen and Rogue is just being a good brother, unlike the muffin lover." Lucy growled. She grabbed a red skateboard and made sure she had everything. Nodding with approval of her look, she slung a red messenger bag over her shoulder and groaned.

"High school is jail." She muttered.

"Catch!"

Rogue tossed Lucy and piece of toast and Lucy caught it.

"Bye mom!" she yelled.

"Don't weave me here with Yuu!" her little sister wined, clinging on to her leg.

"You're six for crying out loud, you have school. Yuu is staying here with Takumi and Rogue and Loke still has school too. Now let go."

"Can't Sting-nii take me?"

"He isn't your brother now let go, damn it!"

"Lucy! Nami is only six! Don't ruin her with your language!" Layla said, picking up the six year old.

"Yeah, yeah. The little angel of the family. I'll be home late again." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Have fun at school, Lulu!" Yuu said, waving good-bye.

"You're a twenty-two year old man. Grow up." Lucy said, before slamming the door shut.

"She's upset again." Loke said, getting up.

"Of course she is. She has to see her father this weekend." Takumi reminded.

"Right. I forgot it's already time for the monthly visit." Rogue sighed.

Lucy bro fisted Levy and Natsu, "What's up?"

"My mom and dad are talking about stuff I don't care about again." Natsu wined.

"Same here." Levy said.

Lucy hopped on her red skateboard, "I got to visit the old man tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it." Lucy fixed her hat and started skating, jumping over every obstacle she can get to.

"That's why she was in such a bad mood when I came to pick her up." Sting said, skating next to his girlfriend.

"Talk to the panda." Lucy said, avoiding a fire hydrant. Natsu snickered and fixed the headphone around his neck. Not from far, Lucy could see Jellal, Gray, and Erza skating ahead of them. She pushed her foot on the ground and sped up a little to catch up, her friends following in suit.

"Yo!" Erza said when Lucy was skating next to her.

"What's new?"

"Gray takes forever to get ready." Erza sighed.

"Do you think-"

"Don't even think about saying it, Heartifilia." Gray, who was behind them, said. Lucy laughed sheepishly and pushed her foot against the ground once more, fixing her the hat on her head. This was her morning routine. Not once did Loke or her father talk to her. In her father's case, give her a good morning call. Loke, she just didn't like Loke because he was _always _going through her stuff and teasing her about something that happened weeks ago. Loke told other people it was brotherly-love, but he was frustrated about how Lucy acts toward him. Lucy always shrugged it off and locked herself in her room, using her laptop. The only time Lucy would talk to Loke was when she was angry at him, he owed her money, or she needed a ride to go somewhere. Small talk only. **[Luna, don't lie and say you talk to me a lot… just saying] **

As always, the group arrived to homeroom fifteen minutes late. Not even 15.3 minutes, it was always fifteen on the spot. The teacher would always nod and go back to doing her nails. Boy, she was lazy. Lisanna came in a minute after and took a seat by Lucy as usual.

"This is always so boring." Lucy complained.

"Then get up and entertain as usual. No one said you needed my permission to do it." The teacher growled.

Lucy gave her a look and did as she always did, play hangman with the class until the bell for the second class rung. Everyone always laughed about her end results. She wasn't a bad student. But she wasn't a jolly good one either. She was an average.

"Oh! I like that one!" Lisanna said.

'_Gray is jealous that Sting is my new boyfriend.' _Is what the board said. Gray muttered something and looked at the floor. Sting grinned and Lucy chuckled. Gray used to be Lucy's boyfriend. _**[Luna, why? I like your first boyfriend better] **_Lisanna always teased Gray about being jealous of Sting. No matter where they were, Lisanna always had to be the one to tease Gray about it. Lucy erased the board once the bell rang and Sting handed her messenger bag. Natsu patted Gray's shoulder showing him sympathy.

Gray rolled his eyes and Lucy laughed, "It's okay Gray. I could've hated you, but I didn't." Lucy said with a small smile.

"How can she smile like that?" Levy asked.

"It's all in the Lucy." Erza said. That was something she told Levy every time she asked a question about Lucy.

"Lucy! You better change the board thing Monday!" the teacher called out.

"Yeah, whatever!"

The teacher gave her a 'V' sign and entered her classroom again.

"Gosh. What's next again?" Lucy asked.

"History."

Lucy groaned. That's the subject she hated most. The history teacher always called on her when she didn't know the answers, and when she did, the teacher would always choose Jellal. God, she found that teacher so annoying.

'_Why couldn't she cool like homeroom teach?' _is what she always thought when the history teacher would call on her.

_**[Seven annoying hours of school later] **_

"I have the night shift today." Lucy said.

"That's the worst shift you could get before seeing your father. And I have the two A.M shift." Levy sighed.

"I am so lucky. I don't have to work till Sunday afternoon." Natsu said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Me too." Sting and Lisanna said.

"I have the shift with Lucy, Erza, and Gray." Jellal said.

"Why do we work at a bar anyway?" Gray asked.

"The pay is good, so don't whine." Sting said.

Lucy hopped on her skateboard, "Shit! Guys, we're late! Boss is gonna flip again!"

"I'm good. This would be my first time late." Erza said.

"Me as well." Jellal said.

"Same here." Gray shrugged.

"Why am I the only one has been late more than three times?" Lucy growled, "I'm going then, bye." She pushed her foot against the side walk and skated off. She wasn't in a good mood, and her boss should know that by now.

**Remember Luna, you said I wasn't allowed to use YOUR fanfiction account. You didn't say I couldn't make my own to annoy you, but anyway, thanks if you even bother to read this. And I'm not a fast updater like Luna, so no pressure. I hope she reads this. Her life is worth writing about; I could be rich with this stuff. **

_**Muffin Prince **____**you all. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a muffin. I like muffins too much. Also, here's chapter to of Luna's life, just in Fairy Tail view.**

_**SUMMARY: AU- Lucy Heartifilia has two brothers and one little sister. She lives with her mom and two of her cousins as well. Lucy has great friends, and a weird sense of style, but her life was wanted and unwanted at the same time. Why? She hates her two-timing father.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Luna's life, but I do read her diaries to get this information.**_

Normal Point-of-View

**Chapter 2**

Lucy arrived at the bar five minutes late and her boss was leaning on the door frame of the bar.

"I need to punch in," she said, trying to make her way past her boss.

"How many times am I gonna tell you to stop being late?" Gildarts asked, tapping his foot.

"If you wanna beast about someone being late, talk to Natsu Sunday afternoon. He's been late more than me," she said, "and stop tapping your foot. It makes me wanna punch you."

"You're a very disrespectful young lady," Gildarts said, moving out of Lucy's way.

"Right back at you."

Gildarts smirked and walked to his office. Lucy sighed and punched her card in. She walked to Natsu's lounge where she changes her clothes because Gildarts took her lounge and made it his office. Lucy put her skateboard and messenger bag down to go to her section of the lounge.

"I don't understand why Gildarts's is always being an ass about why I'm late," Lucy said to herself as she changed into a black polo top and badge shorts. She put on Natsu's black snap back.

"Lucy! We have orders!" Erza yelled.

"Give me a second!"

Lucy ran out of Natsu's lounge only to be greeted by her annoying boss.

"What now? I'm dressed and I'm about to work," Lucy said.

"Give me the snap back. I told you about accessories."

"The hell? How come Erza gets to wear a hat?"

"She has long hair. Your hair is short," Gildarts said, grabbing the hat off of Lucy's head.

"Give it back! It's Natsu's!"

"Oh well. Explain it to him," Gildarts said, walking into his office.

Lucy made a face behind Gildarts's back and went behind the bar counter with Jellal.

"Jellal, let me get a whiskey!" Erza called out.

"Sure thing, Erza," Jellal said, going to the back.

Lucy sighed. She always thinks, why did a bar have to have so many people, guys on top of that. It wasn't a night club, so it annoyed her on how many people came in just fifteen seconds and everyone came in gangs. Especially the bad asses around the block.

"Kid, give me a beer," a guy said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and gave the guy a look of disgust. [Luna gives a lot of people that look and comes home with a busted bottle and scratches]

"First off all I'm not a kid. I am a teenager. Are you so dumb that you don't know the difference?" she asked.

"I swear I'll beat the attitude right out of you," another guy scowled.

"Thrice, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to hairy body over here and-"

"LUCY! GIVE HIM THE BEER!" Gildarts yelled.

"No way. He called me a kid. Do I look like a kid to this fool? No, so I'm not gonna get him the fucking beer," Lucy said.

"You don't understand that's-"

"She's your employee?" the guy asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Is there a problem with me working here?"

"Does she have a death wish?" someone whispered.

"Those are the guys from the gang. They beat up anybody who mocks them," Jellal whispered.

"Nice to know," Lucy said.

"SO GIVE HIM THE BEER!" Gildarts yelled once more.

"Boy, I sure do hate this job," Lucy muttered as she got the beer.

"Look at that," another guy said with a grin.

"What the hell are you looking at? You better piss off because I'm not in a good mood. I'll snap your necks and throw this bottle at your ugly faces if I have to," Lucy growled.

"Lucy, do you wanna die?" Jellal asked.

"As if I'm scared of them. Do you know how many people I've beaten up at night when I go home and in the worse case my clothes are turned into shreds? If you want scary, go look at my mom in the morning, God that's horrifying." [She looks like she just drank and had a makeup malfunction]

"You have too much coming out of that mouth of yours," the first guy said.

"And your way too annoying. Take your beer and leave me alone," Lucy said, handing him the bottle.

"LUCY!"

"Alright, Gildarts the Chicken. I'll bug off."

The small gang of guys smirked and left the bar,

leaving shocked groups and an annoyed Lucy.

"Lucy, what have you done?" Gray asked.

"I just told him to piss off," she shrugged.

"I'll get the first-aid kit and a bible," Erza said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SPOKE BACK TO THE GANG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! CAT WOMEN?!" Gildarts yelled.

"I could tape some fake claws like the ghetto girls on the block and wear a tight black joggin' suit. I'll be a street cat women," Lucy snickered.

"You don't understand kid, that gang is the toughest of the tough and they aren't afraid to beat the crap out of anybody or stalk them to get the right stuff out," someone explained.

"I'm not on the track team for nothing. I'll be fine," Lucy said.

"Maybe you should call Sting," Erza suggested.

"I'm fine~!"

"Your a stubborn girl," Gildarts muttered.

* * *

"You sure you're alright with staying here to wait for Levy?" Erza asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. That gang can't do nothing 'cause the fuzz [I can't believe she calls it that] walk around here at night. Plus, the place is packed," Lucy said, wiping the bar counter.

"True. And no one wants to be around when the fuzz show," Erza laughed. She left and started skating home, knowing she should've stayed with Lucy. That girl is troublesome.

'Pssh. I've been in a lot of fights for a girl, I'll be fine,' Lucy thought.

The bell on the door clinked together and everyone sighed with relief. Everytime those bells clinked, they were afraid it was the gang.

"Why aren't you home yet?" Gajeel asked.

"Waiting for Levy to punch in. You have the shift too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. You should know by now," he answered, entering his lounge.

A few minutes later, Gajeel came out dressed for work and that's when Levy came rushing in holding her skateboard, fear across her face.

"Why so sweaty?" Lucy teased.

"T-The gang," Levy stuttered.

"Oh gosh, not this gang crap again," Lcy muttered.

"I heard about that. That gang came here and you sassed talked them. It's the talk of the blocks," Gajeel said.

"Cause they were being perverts. And what about the gang? I would've thought the fuzz took care of that," Lucy said.

"Police got beaten up and I saw it while skating here. They looked pretty pissed off. I'd go home now or call Loke for a ride," Levy informed.

"I'm not calling Loke. I'll call Rogue. Loke don't like driving me places [Liar! I do! You wrote lies in your diary even though they could make me rich] He's such an ass," Lucy said, walking to Natsu's lounge to change.

She took off the work clothes and changed into her black jeans and panda-in-a-domo-hat shirt. She'll tell Natsu about his hat later, he won't mind anyway. Lucy took her small hat and put it on, stuffing some of her short hair it it. She grabbed her messenger bag, skateboard, and cell phone and exited Natsu's lounge.

"Did you call him?" Levy asked, getting some ice.

"I'm about to. Calm down. I doubt he'll pick up because he's probably sleeping, so would Sting," Lucy sighed.

"Call Loke or Wendy," Gajeel shrugged.

"I told you, I'm not calling Loke and Natsu's older sister hates me [Sorry, I had to make Wendy older] I don't know why though, I barely talk to her," Lucy growled.

"What about Mirajane?"

"Work."

"Freed?"

"Working with Mirajane."

"Evergreen?"

"Probably kissing Elfman."

"Well, you can't go home alone," Gajeel said.

"I know because that stupid gang you guys are worrying about. I guess I have no choice but to call Loke," Lucy said.

"It's good that you finally decide to call your older brother," Levy said.

"Forget that. He owes me money too," Lucy said, putting the phone against her ear.

"Yo."

"Come and pick me up."

"Why? You can't skate home?"

"I got into a fight with some gang."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT'S YOUR FOURTH FIGHT WITH A GANG THIS WEEK! DO YOU KNOW-" Lucy removed the phone from her ear and sighed.

"I knew I should've just skatedhome."

Lucy put the phone against her ear again. Loke clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

"Alright. I'm coming."

"Thanks. And bring the cash you owe me too."

"Fuck that. I didn't get paid yet."

"Borrow money from Rogue and pay 'im back later."

"Beep."

"THE GUY HUNG UP ON ME!" Lucy yelled, pressing her phone screen hard.

"That's gonna break," Levy warned.

Lucy blinked and stopped pressing the screen to take a seat at the bar's counter. She smirked.

"You really wanna know what the gangster said to me?" Lucy asked.

"Hell yeah. We've been asking Jellal, but he won't answer," Levy said, drinking some water.

"Alright. He was all, 'Ay kid. Let me get a beer'," Lucy said, mocking the guy's voice.

"I said that I wasn't a kid and Gildarts was being a wuss about it. Then some other guy is all 'I'll beat the attitude right out of ya'. Gosh, he came out of no where butting into the conversation. I turn around to get the beer for them because Gildarts was on the verge to peeing himself," she explained.

"Wait! He almost peed his pants!? Why didn't I work that shift?!" Gajeel said.

"Yo, Gildarts is a bossy wuss," Levy said, wiping a tear from her laughter.

"Yeah, so like I said, I turn around to get the beer and the guy is like, 'Chuckle. Chuckle. [This is how Luna does sound effects] Look at that.' I almost threw the fucking beer bottle at his perverted self. Lucky I didn't do it. It would've went down," she finished.

"So that's how you start trouble?" Loke asked, standing behind her.

"Yo, long time no see," Gajeel said, brofisting Loke.

"I don't know why the hell you mad at me for. Their asses strollin' in here were the ones who started it," Lucy muttered.

"That's not the point. You do this every damn day when you come to work. You couldn't shut your fucking mouth long enough to just give him the beer? Now you got yourself in some deep shit," Loke sucked his teeth.

"No wonder Lucy cusses so much," Levy said.

"I could've handled it on my own," Lucy said getting up.

Gajeel coughed, "No you can't."

"Shut the hell up before I bust you face with my skateboard," Lucy joked.

"Any day, any time. ," Gajeel chuckled.

"Let's go," Loke said, walking ahead of Lucy.

"See you guys Monday," she waved, following Loke.

Loke unlocked his car doors and got in.

"I should make you stay home for the rest of your life," he said.

"I wouldn't mind that," Lucy said slamming her car door shut and putting on her seat belt.

"I have my manga and anime set in my bookshelves."

"Your room look like the freaking 2010 Comic Con," Loke said, starting to drive.

"Tell mom I should get a car," she said.

"Ask your father tomorrow."

"Don't talk like he isn't your father either."

"He isn't Nami's father," Loke added.

"Cause she was born ten years after me. So, she has her own dad and the three of us are stuck with an ass as a father," Lucy said, looking out the window.

"He is our father. And we should get used to his new wife anyway."

"She looks like a troll."

"Stop lying."

"Whatever. Mom is prettier than troll-face anyway. I can't believe they have two baby boys, Nami's age too," she sighed.

"I swear if she gets married with him, I'm going die of sadness," Loke joked.

Lucy let out a small laugh, "She doesn't wanna be married. She wants me to get married so she can actually call Sting, Sting-nii."

"She gets that habit from you. Using Japanese words all over the house. And don't forget you used to wanna call me Lo-nii."

"Those were the good days. I just call you bro. And Rogue, Rogue. I can't even call his wife sister because it's way too uncomfortable. Yuu and Takumi need to work and get the hell out of the house. I can't take that cheerful energy in the morning. Damn, that's annoying," Lucy said.

"What? Not true. They come into my room and start singing Barbie World [Gosh, that's not how I like to wake up] I'm surprised they don't sing Dora the Explorer to you," Loke said, starting to park his car in the driveway.

"I'm home!" Lucy yelled, throwing her bag and skateboard on the couch.

"I got a call from your boss today. He said you got into a fight," Layla said, holding a sleeping Nami in her hands.

"Gildarts was just bugging out again. It was just a talk fight. Nothing big," Lucy said, going up to her room.

"And your father is coming to pick you up at noon tomorrow!"

"I'M RUNNING AWAY! I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM!"

"When she says run away, all she does is run into her room and starts typing to watch a new episode of her favorite anime and read a new manga," Loke sighed, "We taking Nami tomorrow?"

"She likes spending time with thosw boys her age. What were their names again sweetie?"

"Hibiki and Eve."

"That's right. Those two are always playing around with my little Nami. Soon she'll be married just like Rogue!" Layla cried.

"As if I'd let those little punks marry Nami."

Lucy threw her body onto her bed and groaned.

"Get out man."

"What's wrong with seeing my girlfriend?" Sting asked.

"Nothing, but you know I'm not in the mood. You heard about the gang right?"

"It's just a bunch of bs," Sting shrugged.

"Bologna sandwich?" Lucy teased.

Sting started laughing, "Shut up. You know what I meant."

"Best Saturday?"

"Lucy..."

"What?"

"You know what I mean so stop playing. How do you get yourself in so many fights? Just the other day you decided to fight Juvia. Are you crazy?"

"It's her fault for acting like such a know it all. She lucky I didn't rip the weave right out of her head. And broke her high heels," Lucy said.

"Weave," Sting snickered.

"No lie. I think she has weave."

"You sound retarted. Her hair is 99.9% real," Sting said.

"Where's the 1%? Oh, forget it. So, you need something?"

"You have that manga crossover?"

"Printed it out. Second shelf, last one."

"Thanks. I needed this one," Sting said, taking the manga out of the shelf.

"Alright, hurry up before-"

"I find out?" Rogue asked, slamming the door open.

"You are in so much trouble!" Loke sang.

"Get the hell out of my room muffin lover. Sting just needed to borrow a manga," Lucy explained.

"I swear if you mark my sister I will-"

"ROGUE!"

"Alright. Alright. Bye, Lucy," Sting said, making his way past Rogue and a singing Loke.

"And why did you let him in?" Rogue asked.

"I found him in here!"

"Because I let him in here."

"D-Dad? Why are you here?"

"I decided to make an early appearance and Layla and I let him in."

"Jude is correct. I watched the entire thing."

"Oh. How pleasant, troll face and two-timing father is here."

"Lucy! He's still your father!" Layla said.

"No he isn't. That's Hibiki and Eve's father. I'm sleeping over at Sting's. Dueces."

Lucy grabbed her skateboard and packed clothes for a night. She called out Sting who smiled at her and let her stay over at his place for a night.

"Jude, Ann-Maria, I apologize for my daughter's behaviour," Layla said.

"She's sleeping at a boy's house," Rogue's eye twitched.

"So~? You've slept with your wife before~" Yuu sung.

"That's not the same!"

"Sting has a older sister, Minerva. It'll be fine. Calm down cousin," Takumi said.

"But I thought Minerva-nee-law moved out?" Nami blinked.

"Nami! I thought you were asleep," Layla said, putting her daughter down.

"I heard Hibiki-kun and Eve-kun came," Nami said innocently.

"S-She moved out?" Loke and Rogue muttered.

"Hn! I saw when Lu-nee took me to Sting-nii-law's house. His house was this big!" Nami said, stretching her arms apart, "and his room is big with a bed this small."

"That small?" Rogue twitched.

"With a house that big?"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" the two yelled in unison.

"I'll get her to come home and see you two tomorrow afternoon. I suggest we get some sleep and let Lucy be," Layla suggested.

"BUT MOM!" Loke said.

"I don't know why your so worried. Stin knows if he tries to do anything, I'll deal with him personally," Layla said calmly.

"That's quite the young man Lucy has to herself," Ann-Maria said with a nod.

* * *

"Hey kid!"

"Don't tell me," Lucy muttered and stopped skating.

"So it was real?" Sting asked.

"Who's this? Your little boyfriend? We'll beat both of you so that there's two corspes on the floor," the guy smirked.

"You low-life scums piss me off," Sting muttered.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Luna and her stubborn self always gets into fights, even though she hates them like she hates her 'father'. Ann-Maria is our father's wife's real name by the way, but Luna finds her ugly. She isn't bad looking -_- Anyway, don't forget to read my sister's fanfiction. It's the final chapter too. :/**

**-MuffinPrince ❤s You All**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't get it. How?! How the heck am I cute?! Gosh, this question has been haunting me at night. Not even a muffin can cheer me up... But maybe MUFFINS will.**

_**SUMMARY: AU- Lucy Heartifilia has two brothers and one little sister. She lives with her mom and two of her cousins as well. Lucy has great friends, and a weird sense of style, but her life was wanted and unwanted at the same time. Why? She hates her two-timing father.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Luna's life, but I do read her diaries to get this information.**

* * *

**Normal Point-of-View**

**Chapter 3**

AT THE HOUSE

"I can't believe our poor Lucy is sleeping at Eucliffe's house. I could go over there and," Loke started.

"Loke, Nami's here," Layla said.

"Forget that. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He cried.

Loke heard a knuckle crack and sat up straight.

"If he tries anything I will beat the,"

"Rogue, Nami, Hibiki, and Eve are here," Ann-Maria said.

"BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" the two boys cried.

"I don't see what's wrong with Lu-nee to be sleeping over at Sting-nii-law's house. It's like a fairy tale~," Nami said, doing twirls around the room.

Rogue and Loke took some water to calm down.

"When I grow up, I want to be with Eve-kun and Hibiki-kun forever!"

Rogue and Loke almost choked on the water and Nami gave them a confused look, tilting her head to the side. Loke swore he saw Hibiki and Eve send a glare and held his fist up.

"That is adorable!" Layla said, picking up her daughter.

"I find it disturbing," Rogue muttered, wiping his mouth.

"Rogue! Don't be a spoiler, let Nami have her fun before she's sixteen and you're on her case like you are with Lucy," Yuu said.

"I'm gonna smack the living day lights out of you," he said.

"Smack? I'm gonna kick his,"

"Loke, children are here," Jude said.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! LUCY IS TOO INNOCENT!" Loke cried, grabbing a jacket and car keys.

"Eh? Just the other day you said that all she does is get in trouble and you hate her muffin guts," Nami said.

Loke flinched,"That's not what I said at all."

"Yes you did," Takumi said.

"Why do you people hate me?" Loke sighed.

"I'm coming with him. Just to make sure of things," Rogue said, exiting the house.

"Boys," Layla sighed, "Luna is going to step on them."

~~~~Coconut~~~~

"I can't believe you beat them up so easily," Lucy laughed, pushing her foot on the concrete.

"They're all talk and no play. I just can't believe they brought a taser. That made things so much easier for me," Sting said.

Lucy and Sting started laughing.

"You sure your brothers are okay with this?" Sting asked.

"Pssh. If they stalk me, I'll hit their weak points."

Sting flinched.

"That isn't pleasant."

"I doubt they would do it though. They should be able to trust me now. I'm sixteen for crying out loud. Loke is gonna get more because do you know when he learned the birds and bees? At age ten! TEN!" Lucy exclaimed, waving her arms for dramatic effect.

Sting snickered, "That means he at least did more than two women."

"GOD NO! STOP PLAYING!" Lucy shrieked.

"You're innocent and violent. I don't understand how you can do that," Sting said, "Hn. We're here."

Lucy and Sting stopped in front of his door and Lucy waited for him to open it. He opened it after taking a bunch of junk out of his pocket, which made Lucy laugh.

"Oh! You re-did the house!" Lucy said with awe.

"More modern. I put a guest room do you can sleep there, but it has all my action manga in there," Sting said, tossing his keys on the coffee table.

"You said 'but'. I find it like a heaven. I could read them right?"

"Knock yourself out. Minerva should be coming home soon."

"Thought she moved out?" Lucy asked, going through Sting's refridgorator.

"Just for a little bit. She moves back in today, to stay," Sting said.

"Mhm. I guess that seems legit."

Stung snickered, "What does being legit have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying. I'm taking this alright?"

"Yeah."

~~~~Coconut~~~~

"Rogue, don't you think you're driving a little too fast?" Loke asked, clinging onto his seat belt.

"FUCK THAT!"

Loke gulped and clinged onto his seat belt more. Rogue was scaring him to indescribable levels. He stopped the car a block away from Sting's house and parked. Loke got out and thought the world was spinning.

"Get yourself together!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, let's go."

Rogue and Loke starting walking silently and carefully. Loke thought it was too quiet, so he started goofing off and walked on his tippy-toes.

"Sneak. Sneak. Sneak."

Rogue hit the back of Loke's head, "Shut up!"

"Sowwy."

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"M-Minerva!" Loke squeaked, hiding behind Rogue.

"My little sister is in there with your brother, so I need to spy on them to make sure that he tries NOTHING," Rogue informed.

Minerva grabbed the two of them by there jacket collars and dragged them to her house.

"No~! I said I was sorry! BATMAN! SAVE ME!"

Rogue kicked Loke, "Shut the fuck up, Batman doesn't live here."

"Rogue's right. He lives in Gotham City," Minerva said.

"Your a twenty-five year old woman, talking about Batman and informed Loke the muffin loving fool, where he lives," Rogue said.

"I'll throw you to the curb."

~~~~Coconut~~~~

"Mama! Mama! The phone is ringing!" Nami cheered.

"Phones do that sweetie," Layla said, walking to it.

"Hello?"

"MOM! SAVE MY SOUL!"

"Loke?"

"LUCY IS- Hang up the phone idiot! I'm gonna kick your- MOMMY~!"

Layla hung up with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"Lucy spotted them," Layla said.

Ann-Maria giggled,"That's your daughter. Just hope Nami doesn't become destructive that her."

"I doubt the angel of the family will become like her."

The phone started ringing again and Jude answered.

"MOM I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET THINGS ONE AND TWO COME HERE-"

Jude removed the receiver from his ear and sighed, "It's for you Layla."

Layla took the phone from Jude and listened.

"I'LL RAISE THE ELECTRICITY BILL WHEN I GET HOME!"

"Sweetheart, please calm down before you make me deaf."

Lucy sighed, "Minerva came home dragging them and then I kicked both of them, hold on I have another call."

~~~~Coconut~~~~

"I swear I could've killed them," Lucy said, swinging her feet like a toddler.

"Who are you talking to at two something in the morning?" Sting asked.

"Levy. Oh yeah. Beat their asses real good. Uh? Oh, washing all the cuts up with Minerva's help."

"Tell her I said 'sup," Sting said getting up.

"Where you going?"

"Gonna go help Minerva."

"Alright. Yeah, really nice. Eh?! Gajeel's an idiot!" Lucy laughed.

Loke and Rogue came out groaning. Lucy gave them a look and told Levy she had to go.

"You are so reckless and dense it's ridiculous! Don't you know gangs come out around this time? They could've jumped you with the car you have!" Lucy scolded.

"Who the hell are you, mom? Your gonna grow gray hairs before your time," Loke snickered.

"Me?! You and Rogue worry too much. I was only staying for tonight and leaving early morning so I don't disappoint mom and see 'father' and troll face," Lucy defended.

"I'm sleeping," Minerva said, walking to her room.

"Well, of course we'd be worried because you are at a boy's house at night. Lower your voice!" Rogue said.

"I'm sleeping," Sting said, walking to his room.

"Well, guess what? You and Mufin Prince over there worry too much! I would've called if something bad happened."

"Liar," Loke coughed.

"I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A MUFFIN!"

"Rogue~. Lucy's being a meanie again," Loke pouted.

"Oh God, don't do that face," Lucy muttered.

"I should do rape face," Loke snickered.

"That makes me wanna beat you up, pervert," Rogue muttered, opening the door.

"Eh? It shouldn't. Wherever I go I bring sexy back," Loke said posing.

"Bringing sexy back? Your funny," Lucy laughed.

"Hey! Karen calls me sexy all the time!"

"She says it out of pity."

"Your not the best ruby either," Loke muttered.

"Hn? If I wasn't then I'd be like you with your third girlfriend, Karen," Lucy mocked.

Loke grabbed Lucy by the ear, "Your going home."

"That hurts," Lucy wined.

"That's a good way to settle things," Rogue shrugged.

"Some older brothers you are."

Loke stopped talking and Rogue gave him a look. He shook his head and let go of Lucy's ear.

"Do whatever you want. I'm walking," Loke said.

"You hurt his sensitive feelings," Rogue said.

"MY FEELINGS AREN'T SENSITIVE!"

"Yes they are," Lucy snickered.

"SHUT UP!"

"Why don't you Muffin Prince?"

"Geek."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Ugly."

"Ugly bastard."

"Stop fighting. Lucy go get your skateboard and put it in the trunk. Loke get your ass in the car. Hurry up," Rogue said, closing his car door.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, sure why not!" Loke said running to the car, entering the passenger's seat.

A few minutes later Lucy came in and sat in the back seat, turning on the car's radio as she sat down.

"This song is annoying," Loke muttered.

"That makes me wanna turn it up more," Lucy said.

"I'm changing it."

"Don't you dare change One Direction."

"That's the only good song they made."

"How about this, shut the hell up or no radio."

"Yes, Rogue," the two said in unison.

Rogue sighed and started driving. Lucy looked out the window and sighed. She still has to she her dad either way. She had a light-bulb.

"Rogue, I'm starving."

"What do you want?"

"McDonalds."

"That's way too far from here, idiot," Loke said.

"What about Popeyes?"

"I want McDonalds."

Rogue sighed, "Fine."

"Spoiled brat," Loke muttered.

* * *

**Luna** **is spoiled. -.- I can never forget that day. She kicked me so hard I was red. RED. She's the fucking demon. *sigh* I'm not cute in this chapter right? I told the story how it was and I'm still trying not to be cute. I was very lazy with this chapter because I have school coming up so I had to do I bunch of things to set up for college. Finally gonna get rid of Luna~ :/ Suddenly it's not so fun as I thought. ;A; I'll be so lonely and have no one to tease.**

**-MuffinPrince ❤s You All**


	4. Chapter 4

**Go, meow, meow, meow and sit in a corner. My new saying. And, college is starting to get in my way. Anyway, cuddle with a blanket and eat some muffins. Enjoy. **

**SUMMARY: AU- Lucy Heartifilia has two brothers and one little sister. She lives with her mom and two of her cousins as well. Lucy has great friends, and a weird sense of style, but her life was wanted and unwanted at the same time. Why? She hates her two-timing father. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Luna's life, but I do read her diaries to get this information. **

**Normal Point-of-View**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Rogue, are you dense?! She's only STALLING," Loke complained.

"I'm hungry though," Rogue shrugs.

"BUT LOOK AT THE FUCKING TRAFFIC!"

Rogue pulled his ear, "I said no cussing in front of me."

Loke had tears forming on the edges of his eyes, "Sowwy~!"

Lucy snickered and continued to look at the car window. She felt her phone vibrate and sighed.

New Email.

From: Levy_the_Skater_Queens

Yo! Gildarts just came a few minutes ago to watch the night shifts and we need one extra person. Care to volunteer?

From: Geeky_Freaky

I'm going to McDonalds with things one and two... How much time I got?

From: Levy_the_Skater_Queens

25 mins. If you comin' get me a McChicken.

From: Geeky_Freaky

Since it's Loke's moneh I don't mind. I'll try my best. Dueces.

From: Levy_the_Skater_Queens

Dueces.

"Can I get a McChicken and a Big Mac?" Lucy asked, fixing her glasses.

"Fat ass. I don' have money like that," Loke growled.

Rogue pulled Loke's ear again, "I pay for it. And if you cuss again, I'll staple your mouth shut."

"You'd do it too," Lucy snickered.

"Shut up Geeky."

"I'm not afraid to rip the hair right out of your head, talkative bastard."

"I'm not getting McDonalds."

"NO~!"

And so, the two stayed quiet for the entire drive to McDonalds, just because they were hungry.

* * *

Lucy pulled a small notebook with the label 'Judging'. Loke gave a her a look and face palmed. Lucy looked at the menu and wrote down what she was ordering for herself.

"Alright, listen good causing I'm not repeating. Get me a Big Mac, meat well done. Large fries, crispy. Large coke. And if you say we only have Pepsi, I'm gonna scream," she said.

Rogue and Loke sweat dropped at their sister's request.

"Now, let me answer that with a question. For the Big Mac, you don't wanna take anything off? Large fries, okay then. Large coke with ice or no ice?" the guy at the register asked.

"No onions. No ice. Oh, and let me get a McChicken too."

"Alright then."

Loke and Rogue watched as Lucy scribbled something in her notebook.

"You've got to be kidding me," Loke said, reading over her shoulders.

NOTEBOOK:

McDonalds #325

Service: Reliable

Listening Skills: Average

Food:

"And you get money off of this?" Loke asked.

"Lots," Lucy said.

"Miss, your order."

"Thanks."

Lucy took the bag and walked off to wait in the car. Loke growled and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Eh? Your so lucky!" he heard a guy said.

Loke listened in.

"I wouldn't mind her buggin' me for something," the guy at the register said. He was in the back getting something while talking to his buddy.

"I swear if you touch my little sister I'll make sure that face of yours is messed up, plus I'll get her other brother and boyfriend to gang up on you," Loke said, stressing every word, "And I'll get your asses fired from this job."

Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder. Loke could feel the dark aura from Rogue.

"I'll find you idiots personally and snap your necks so bad that the noise echoes through whatever black alley I'll bust you up in. Understood?"

The two nodded rapidly.

"You guys are taking too long," Lucy said walking in with annoyance, "Levy's food is gonna get cold and you know she's more serious about food then me."

Loke coughed, "Lies."

"Shut Loke I didn't ask for your input."

"What if I wanted to input?"

"But I didn't need it."

"Abraham Lincoln said not to lie Lucy." She smacked the back of his head.

"I don't understand how you passed high school, Baka."

Lucy heard a knuckle crack, "What's going on? I need to help at work. I'll just go by myself."

"Your not going ANYWHERE at this time, ALONE," Rogue said.

"It's not like I haven't walked home by myself."

"You have a long skate. That's what you get for your fat ass coming all the way out," Loke said, exiting the McDonalds.

"Don't be an ass," Lucy muttered. Rogue sighed and sent one last death glare at the two boys.

* * *

"So we need one of them to live with us," Jude finished speaking.

"I understand the kids need some sort of good influence, but these four kids are MY kids now. You and Ann-Maria have YOUR two kids. I would suggest Yuu and Takumi, but they are quite immature for their age. Lucy is a rebel. Loke cusses too much and Rogue is a bit too violent to teach Hibiki and Eve," Layla defended.

Jude sighed, "We need the strong character type, but a bit soft at heart and Lucy fits that description."

"But she dislikes us. Do you think you can convince her?" Ann-Maria asked.

"She's too independent to be told what to do anymore. Rogue, her role-model, can't even control this skating rebel."

"Home," Loke muttered, walking past the group.

"Y-Your hair... And where's Lucy?" Layla asked, running over to Loke.

"She's at work and she was fighting Loke in the car cause I wanted to keep the food in the passanger's seat," Rogue explained, taking a seat by a sound asleep Nami.

"So what pointless things are you talking about now?" Loke asked.

"R-Right. We were talking about how we wanted Lucy to live with us, just to teach Eve and Hibiki some things," Ann-Maria informed.

Loke clenched his teeth, "No."

"Loke!"

"They don't have the right to take Lucy away from us. If they wanna teach them, do it yourself like NORMAL parents would. Fucking bullcrap."

"Loke, watch your mouth! You cussing is one thing, but to adults is disrespectful," Layla scolded.

"Loke this, Loke that. You should've called our cell phones to see what we think of the decision. This is why this family is so jacked up and un-organized, for shit like this. If you plan to take Lucy away, me and Rogue will run away with her and Nami, no lie. You know I'd do it too."

"What he's saying isn't a lie at all. Lucy would never ever agree with it. Moving from a noisy hood to a quiet downer isn't her. Think about how it'll affect her friends and Sting. Her rebel style. She would kill herself before changing anything about her 'geeky' look," Rogue added.

"Loke, Rogue that is quite enough. I'll have a talk with Lucy about it," Jude said.

Loke laughed, "She barely wants to be around your right now and you think you can talk to her. What a joke! This is messed up. You cheat on mom, get married to some foreign lookin' chick and come back every month thinking we still wanna see your face? You'll NEVER be forgiven. EVER. Espically by Lucy."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Rogue said. Loke blinked.

"I don't remember sticking my hand into your mouth to pull out words."

"Baka. You messed up the cool moment."

"Oh well. I'm going to my room."

"Same here."

Loke and Rogue walked up the stairs talking about how cool the whole speech thing was.

Ann-Maria smiled sheepishly, "They really dislike me."

"N-No! Not at all!"

"I don't blame them. I wouldn't like it either."

"LOKE YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKING FLIP CAMERA! I HAVE PICTURES ON THAT!"

"Meep."

* * *

_**This took forever to do cause the scan I did for Luna's journal was destroyed and my older brother had to re-send them. Anyway, until next time. Oh, and check out my other fanfiction, Ignored but Wanted. **_

_**-Muffin Prince ❤'s you all. **_


End file.
